Naruto: Rebirth of Destruction
by Hakaishin
Summary: Soon, Destruction will be reborn, threatening everything. The Elemental Continent is only the first stop on the journey of Naruto as he becomes more than anyone ever thought he could be. Fighting alongside friends bound in the fury of battle, trying to save not just his world, but Everything. Akatsuki are the least of his worries. Super!Naruto. Crossover DBZ/Bleach
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragonball Z, or Bleach. Would be nice though..**

**Naruto: Rebirth of Destruction**

**Prologue: **

_ The Elemental Continent. Located on a planet called "Shizenkai", or "Nature". Home to the five Great Ninja Villages, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, and Konohagakure. One of many worlds in the universe._

_These 5 villages, as well as several smaller villages in the smaller countries, employ Ninja. The military of the countries._

_These Ninja undertake missions, from clients across the continent, whether it be: Protecting a client, while they travel; Transporting valuable goods, or messages; Or protecting smaller villages under their protection from bandits or out-laws also known as Missing-Nin or Nuke-Nin._

_What most don't know, is that underneath that village-facade, is in actuality a Military Nation._

_These "Hidden Villages", as they're called, are a military base, lead by the Kage, or "Shadows" of the village. These Kage will do whatever it takes, to keep things from threatening their home, whatever the cost, whether that cost be economical, moral, or even the lives of their own people or allies._

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The first "Great Village", Konohagakure, the "Village Hidden in The Leaves", thought to be the greatest of the five, was founded by two Clans. The Senju, and the Uchiha._

_Before the era of the "Great Five", was the Warring Clans era. Hundreds of Clans of Ninja battled and slaughtered each other daily, across the continent. To be born in the Warring Clans era was to live a life of constant war._

_The Uchiha and Senju Clans were the greatest rivals among the clans. They had a rivalry dating back hundreds of years. The leader of the Senju Clan was Senju Hashirama. The Uchiha Leader, Uchiha Madara. _

_These two men were heralded as the greatest Ninja since the Sage of Six Paths, who founded the ninja world. Him teaching the people of old of "Chakra", and founding the art of Ninjutsu._

_The two Clans, the Uchiha and the Senju, were at a state of constant war for years, until Hashirama, and Madara, formed an alliance between the Clans, and gathered other Ninja Clans in the Land of Fire to unite under one banner. Konohagakure. _

_This union of Clans, was noticed immediately by other clans. Prompting them to create their own villages. The first ones being the remainder of the Five Great Villages. _

_Hashirama meant for Konohagakure to stand as a role model for the other Clans. A Monument that stood for Peace. His Dream, to end the seemingly endless war of the era._

_Unfortunately his dream was not accomplished. The Continent still warred with each other, still slaughtered any who stood in their way of more Power. More Prestige. More Land. The only difference was that instead of battles being fought across the nations, it was more organized warfare. Smaller skirmishes all over the continent, that were growing over time, with tactics and strategies due to the many different clans fighting together._

_Hashirama, and Madara, seeing this, knew it was only a matter of time, before all out War and Slaughter once more began. Only now, it was five great Nations, as well as many smaller nations, instead of singular Clans._

_Eventually, Hashirama, came up with a plan. With his unique power of Mokuton, or Wood Element Release, he gathered the Nine Tailed Beasts of legend. Beings of incredible power, able to cause destruction to anything in their path._

_The Nine Tailed Beasts were Nine constructs of pure Chakra, that take the form of certain animals with one to nine tails. Nine-tailed being the most powerful, One-Tailed being the least._

_After Hashirama gathered the Tailed-Beasts, or Bijuu, with his ability to subdue them with Mokuton, he distributed the beasts throughout the villages, keeping the Nine-Tails, Or Kyuubi no Yoko, the Fox Bijuu, in Konoha, hoping that the threat of having a Tailed-Beast attack would be enough to discourage any of the nations to fall back to War. _

_This worked for a time. The villages using a technique called Fuuinjutsu to create Jinchuriki's, or "Power of Human Sacrifice", by sealing the Beasts inside Children, and training them to be the Ultimate Weapon of the Villages. _

_Able to utilize the power of their tenant Bijuu to fight for their village, Jinchuriki's were feared and despised in equal measure, both foreign and domestically._

_Eventually Madara gained control over the Kyuubi no Yoko, using his Doujutsu, the Sharingan, an Eye Technique Kekkai Genkai, or Bloodline Limit, of the Uchiha Clan. _

_Fearing that the Uchiha Clan was going to become ostracized by Konoha if Senju Tobirama, Hashirama's brother, became Hokage, he attacked Hashirama, vying for the title of Hokage, or Fire Shadow, of Konoha, after failing to convince the rest of his Clan about what was happening. Madara and Hashirama had battled, Madara using the power of the Kyuubi, Hashirama using Mokuton. _

_Eventually Madara lost, said to have died, in the battle that marked the landscape, creating what would be called the Valley of the End. Hashirama's wife, Uzumaki Mito, of the Uzumaki Clan, a distant relative of the Senju Clan, sealed the Kyuubi inside herself, becoming the first, ever, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko._

_The Uzumaki Clan were from the nation of Uzushio, an Island Nation surrounded by treacherous Whirlpools. They were known all across the Nation as one of the strongest Clans alive. On par, or surpassing, the Senju and Uchiha. _

_The Uzumaki had formed Uzushio before the era of the Five Great Nations. They were known, and feared, for their incredible life force, as well as their prodigious skill at Fuuinjutsu. The Uzumaki are said to be the only Clan capable to "House" the Kyuubi No Yoko, for this reason._

_Eventually The first Great Shinobi War would occur. All the villages Slaughtering each other in battle. Hashirama Senju is said to have died in one of the many wars before this war, leaving his wife, children, and Granddaughter, as well as his brother behind._

_His brother, Tobirama, became the Nidaime Hokage, The Second, lead Konoha through most of the First War until it ended, by way of an armistice treaty, as all of the villages were greatly damaged._

_Relative peace reigned over the Great Nations, for the next 20 years, until Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure, fearing the power of Uzushiogakure, destroyed it with their combined forces. _

_Somehow the three great villages, figured out how to transverse the defences of Uzushiogakure, including the incredibly powerful sealing arrays and giant whirlpools that surrounded the island nation, undetected, until it was too late, and it was destroyed. The remnants of the Uzumaki Clan scattered across the continent._

_Before it was destroyed, Uzushiogakure had sent one little girl to Konoha, at the request of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, after realizing that Uzumaki Mito, would perish soon, after a very long life, due to the longevity of the clan._

_This little girl was Uzumaki Kushina. Secretly, she became the next Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Soon after, Mito died of old age. Sarutobi wanted to have Kushina trained in the use of Kyuubi's Chakra, but Kushina was not able to access the Kyuubi's Chakra due to the nature of Mito's seal, almost completely separating the two's Chakra._

_Eventually, the Second Great War started. Konoha, lead by the Sandaime Hokage, was at war mostly with Sunagakure, Iwagakure, and Amegakure. This is the war where the "Legendary Sannin" were born. The 3 students of Sarutobi, himself. _

_The Sannin, consisting of Tsunade, the granddaughter of the Shodaime, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru, infiltrated Amegakure, where most of the battles were fought. _

_There, they fought against Hanzo The Salamander. All three were beaten, seemingly easily by Hanzo, and retreated, but not before Hanzo gave them the moniker the "Legendary Sannin", meaning Legendary Three Ninja. Later, this team would be become known across the nations as the best team ever conceived, because of unparalleled teamwork during the war. _

_Konoha seemed to have come out the least scathed in the Second Shinobi War, but the war never really truly ended, it simply slowed down to countless skirmishes along the borders of the nations. _

_Unfortunately, around 15 years later, all of these skirmishes came to a head, after Iwagakure infiltrated Kusagakure, to attack the border of the Land of Fire, officially starting the Third Shinobi World War. _

_The Third War is where Minato Namikaze made a name for himself as "Konoha no Kiiroi Senko", Konoha's Yellow Flash._

_Minato decimated Iwa in minutes with the use of his technique, Hiraishin, "The Flying Thunder God", that allowed him to teleport to special kunai with seals on them, instantly. Hundreds of Iwa Ninja were slain, and thus, along with the rest of the Konoha Ninja's support, they pushed Iwa back. _

_Soon after, The Third Great War ended._

_Eventually, years later, we find ourselves in the apartment of Uzumaki Kushina. _

_Our Story Begins..._

* * *

Sleeping in her bed, a woman with long dark red, almost crimson hair, splayed out around her, rolled restlessly in her bed. She was in the bedroom of her apartment, there were clothes strewn haphazardly about her room.

The woman rolled over in her bed, her hands gripping the sheets as unfamiliar images appeared in her mind's eye. She grunted softly, sweat dripping down her brow.

There was a man, with slightly long spiky crimson hair, shades darker than her own. She could just make out that he had a long tail with short reddish brown fur, that twitched in agitation as it swung. He was fighting someone, but Kushina couldn't make out who it was. The image blurred whenever she tried to focus on it.

'_Raaagh!' the man yelled as he sped forward towards the blurred enemy, a reddish-white aura surrounded him as he threw a punch. The man swept the punch to the side, spinning on his heel and with a 'Crack!', an elbow crashed into the crimson haired man's face, sending him flying back at impossible speeds, crashing into a rocky cliff._

_Debris flew out from the impact, as dust billowed into the air. The blurred image of the man turned to face the pile of rock and dust clouds, with a scowl barely seen through the blur, '__**You're not strong enough yet...**__' the image said, in montone._

_Suddenly the pile of rocks exploded outwards with a reddish white aura, as the red-haired man stood back up, hunched over, a dark blue eye glared at the blurred image. The other eye bruised and swollen shut, as blood from his furrowed brow trailed down his face. _

Kushina rolled over once more, gritting her teeth in seeming pain, as the images blitzed through her head.

'_Grrrr… What do you _**want with me?!**_' the tailed man yelled as he once again blasted off from his spot in the rubble, sending more debris flying behind him._

_He seemed to flicker out of existence for a moment, before appearing behind the blurred image, his hand cocked back, fingers curled around a reddish white ball of energy. _

_The blurred image spun around fast, his hand coming up and palming the energy ball, before squeezing._

'**Boom!**_'_

_The Tailed man's eyes widened as he brought his other arm in front of his face, protecting it from the blast. Smoke obscured his vision for a moment, before he suddenly bent forward at the waist. Coughing up blood as the blurred image, retracted its fist from his stomach. The Tailed man collapsed to his knees, eyes wide, coughing up blood._

_The blurred image grabbed the arm that had had the ball of energy in it, catching the man from falling all the way down. _

_The blurred image lifted the tailed man, until he was eye level, glaring into the redhead's eyes. _

_His jaw was clenched in pain, but he glared back, eyes changing slightly to a lighter blue, before darkening again. _

Kushina, almost drenched in sweat, rolled over again onto her back as her head twitched and turned.

_The blurred image stared at the tailed man for a few moments, holding him aloft by his arm. The Image spoke, again in monotone, '__**You are not strong enough..**__'_

_The redhead growled as he grit his teeth, '__**FOR WHAT?! **__What are you __**talking**__ about?! Strong enough for __**what?!**__' He yelled at the image's face. The image didn't seem to be fazed for a few moments, before it seemed to narrow it's eyes._

_Moving its head forward, so it was looking directing into the tailed man's eyes, the image spoke._

Kushina moaned in seeming pain.

"_**The approaching Darkness…**__"_

* * *

Kushina woke with a scream. Bolting upwards at speed, hands clenching the sheets of her bed, taking huge gulps of air, as sweat poured down her brow and neck.

"W-What… What w-was that…?" She whispered softly to herself, _'That wasn't like the others..'_

Her bedroom door creaked open as a head with dark purple hair popped in, "Kushina? What was what?" a woman with black eyes, asked with her brow furrowed in confusion. Kushina jumped, her head spinning to look at the woman at her bedroom door with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Kushina asked, startled, "Mikoto-chan? what are you doing here?"

"You alright..?" the woman asked, "You don't remember? We were supposed to go for breakfast. You said you'd meet me at the compound.." she looked at her watch, "...An hour ago." The woman, now known as Mikoto stated slowly, brows still furrowed in confusion. Kushina slowly turned her head to the window.

'_Another dream…?_' Kushina thought slowly. She turned back to Mikoto, "Sorry Mikoto-Chan. Just had another one of those weird nightmares.. Hehe" She said, raising her hand and scratching the back of her head sheepishly grinning with a small laugh.

Mikoto frowned worriedly for a moment before stepping fully into the room, taking in Kushina's state. She sighed in exasperation, "You should lay off the ramen for a bit.." she said with a chuckle, "I swear it's affecting your brain."

Kushina mock scowled in indignation, crossing her arms under her chest, looking away, with a slight blush "Hmph.. You just don't understand the awesomeness that is Ramen.. ttebane!" she said, before moving her eyes towards Mikoto, who was trying to stifle a giggle. "Don't even say it!" Kushina yelled, pointing at Mikoto, her blush growing.

Mikoto failed to stifle the giggle, "Hehe, whatever you say, Kushina-chan!" she said, with a grin. Kushina lowered her hand, looking away again with a huff.

Mikoto's face slowly turned concerned again, "...Are you sure you're okay..?" she asked softly, making Kushina look at her. Her brow furrowed as she looked back towards the window, seeing the sun shining over the village of Konoha.

Kushina pursed her lips, recalling the dream. She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her brow, "Yeah.. I think.."she said with a sigh, looking back to Mikoto.

Mikoto was silent for a moment, "Maybe... You should go to a Yamanaka..?" She asked hesitantly. Kushina head snapped over to Mikoto, with a glare.

"No.. _Way_...Am I letting some blonde haired bastard traipse through my head like its their personal playground..!" Kushina said with scowl, "My mind is _mine_.. _private_!"

Mikoto put her hands up in surrender, "Hey, Hey! It was just a suggestion..!" she said, "Only trying to help, don't bite my head off..!" Mikoto said with her arms crossed.

Kushina sighed, her face melting into an apologetic one, "Sorry.." she apologized, "I'm just so high strung lately.." Kushina said looking at Mikoto with a thankful smile, getting up, and walking towards her dresser, pulling out some clothes, "Doesn't help with that Blonde baka hounding me all the time.." she said with a scowl, as she turned back towards Mikoto, clothes in one hand as she walked towards the door to her bedroom.

Mikoto followed her out, "Still won't leave you alone?" She laughed, "I thought he'd give up after last time." she said giggling.

Kushina continued walking, looking back with an exasperated face, "You'd think he'd take the hint when I threw my bowl of ramen over him..!" She said, throwing her hands up, "..But noooo, of course not.." She said scowling, "...Self-righteous prick… What a waste of perfectly good ramen…!" she yelled walking towards the bathroom, "I'm going to shower, you can wait on the couch if you want.. I stink.." Kushina said, scrunching up her nose, as she sniffed herself.

Mikoto giggled again, nodded, and left Kushina at the bathroom, before walking to the couch and plopping down, putting her feet up on the coffee table, a frown coming to her face.

Staring out the window of Kushina's apartment, looking over the the village, her frown deepened._ 'At least Kushina gets my mind off my troubles lately..' _she thought, a hand running through her purple hair.

Her face developed a scowl as she tracked her eyes across the village, seeing the flicker of Ninja racing across the rooftops. _'This village is not how it appears...'_ she thought darkly, seeing the people of the village smiling, as they went about their day.

She knew, or at least had assumptions, that Konoha was not as "goody-goody" as the rest of the world liked to think.

When she was a child, going to the Shinobi Academy, she was taught of the history of the villages. She wasn't a fool, she knew now that history was written by the victor. She knew that what was taught to her, that Konoha was a beacon for peace, a role model for everyone to aspire to, a light in the darkness of the world, was not true.

There is always darkness in the light, no matter how bright, but thats what she was worried about. _'What is Konoha hiding in their darkness..?'_ She thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Mikoto-Chan?" Kushina asked, coming into the room, fresh clothes on.

She was wearing an orange T-shirt with her clans trademark swirl emblazoned on it, and black shinobi pants taped off at the ankles with red tape. Kushina was rubbing a towel over her long hair, drying it off. Mikoto snapped out of her reverie with a small smile before she stood up.

"Ready to go?" Mikoto asked.

Kushina grinned, throwing the towel onto the back of a chair, "You bet! I'm always ready for ramen!" She exclaimed before heading over to put her sandals on. Mikoto sighed exasperatedly, before walking over to do the same, "No ramen this morning," she stated, making Kushina pout, reaching for a bento that was left by the door of the apartment.

"I made breakfast for us.." Mikoto smiled, before her face turned more serious, "We have to talk." she said, making Kushina stiffen slightly. Losing the pout, and looking to Mikoto, she only nodded slightly, not complaining like as usually would.

"Same place?" Kushina asked. Mikoto nodded, turning and walking out the door. Kushina followed.

Outside, Kushina lead Mikoto down a familiar path through the village, towards the Hokage Monument, making small talk, Kushina asking how Mikoto's son, Itachi, has been doing. Mikoto gained a slightly troubled look on her face, "He's been quieter lately.." she said, looking down the trail that went up the Monument.

Kushina raised a brow, "He's always been quiet." she stated matter-of-factly. Mikoto cut her eyes towards Kushina, mouthing "Later".

Kushina nodded slowly, face melting into concern.

The rest of the journey was relatively quiet. The two women reaching the top of the monument, before walking into the woods.

There was no discernible trail, but Kushina, leading the way, seemed to be walking as if it had been a clear road.

Mikoto followed for what seemed to her like hours, until they made it to a clearing in the trees. Looking at the familiar ruins of an old temple. There were steps leading up to a larger building in the ruins, the roof hanging sideways. The Uzumaki Clan insignia of a spiral was emboldened on the front of it, "I hate the trip here.." Mikoto complained, rubbing her hand against her temple, as the actual amount of time that passed, being around an hour, seeped into her brain as soon as she stepped out of the forest.

Kushina lead them towards the steps, smiling apologetically at her, before sitting down on one, brushing a hand through her hair and leaning back, elbows resting on the steps. Mikoto followed suit, and opened the bento box and handed Kushina a bowl filled with Soba Noodles with bits of egg, and other flavorings in it. Kushina smiled, taking it, and thanking Mikoto, before both started eating, Kushina paying no heed to manners as she almost inhaled it.

After eating, Kushina rubbed her stomach, turning towards Mikoto with a grin, "That was great, Mikoto-Chan!" she exclaimed, then pouted, "I wish I could cook like you."

Mikoto giggled as she ate the last bite, remembering the first, _'...and last,'_ time Kushina tried to cook for them both. It wasn't pretty. _'How does water even set on fire?!' _she thought before remembering what she asked Kushina to take her here for.

Turning towards Kushina with a serious look, making Kushina start, and straighten up. "I may aswell just come out and say it.." She said, looking towards the trees of the forest on the outskirts of the ruins. She wasn't worried about anyone hearing her.

These ruins are covered in intricate seal arrays, allowing only Uzumaki blood, and those they allow, into it, which is why she had to follow Kushina through what seemed like an endless trail through the forest.

Mikoto sighed, looking back towards Kushina, "The clan is getting restless.. Fugaku's been holding more, and more meetings lately.." Mikoto stated seriously, making Kushina raise a brow in confusion, silently urging her to continue. Mikoto sighed again, before looking away.

"They're planning an uprising." Mikoto stated in monotone, making Kushina's eyes widen.

'_..An uprising?!' _She thought in shock. Voicing her thoughts, "What do you mean, an "Uprising"?!" Kushina asked, in shock.

Mikoto looked back towards Kushina, "They are tired of how the Powers of the village are treating the clan. Ever since Madara went rogue years ago, even though the rest of the clan refused to believe what he said, the Uchiha have slowly been set aside from the village.. Setting up the compound, separating us from the rest of the village, the "Uchiha Military Police Force", reducing most of the clan to mere patrolmen, even almost outright ignoring us in council meetings, recently." Mikoto explained.

Kushina's eyes narrowed, "But Itachi.. Didn't he make it as an ANBU Captain recently?" Kushina asked, wondering why the village would all of a sudden promote an Uchiha to one of the highest positions in Konoha's forces, reporting directly to the Hokage himself.

Mikoto sneered to herself, before looking at Kushina with an almost deadpan, making Kushina's eyes widen even further in shock and understanding. Standing up Kushina started pacing around, "They're using him.." Kushina whispered with a growl. There was no doubt that Itachi deserved the position. He was a Prodigy of the shinobi arts. A genius unseen since Minato Namikaze, or, the "Blonde Baka", as Kushina called him, _'...But, ...'_

Kushina stopped and looked to Mikoto with concern. "Does he know?"

Mikoto scowled as she looked up to her, "He knows.. Fugaku, the bastard, has him spying on them as well, of course. Why I married that man, I'll never know." Mikoto looked towards the ground again, as she put a hand to her stomach, rubbing it softly.

Kushina's eyes widened, taking this in, before noticing Mikoto's hand on her stomach. She almost stumbled as she recognized the familiar gesture. Kneeling down, Kushina grabbed Mikoto's hands gently, as she looked up towards Mikoto's face, finding tears building up in her eyes. She sighed softly, "You're pregnant again." Kushina stated staring into Mikoto's eyes.

Mikoto jumped, her eyes flashing towards Kushina's in shock. "H-how did you know?"

Tears falling down her face now.

Kushina smiled a bit, and pointed towards her stomach, "You rubbed your stomach the same way you did before you had Itachi." she said, pulling Mikoto to her feet, and into her arms. Mikoto slowly relaxed, tears still falling, she hugged Kushina.

"What am I going to do? I can't let another child be born into war!" Mikoto cried desperately into Kushina's shoulder. Kushina frowned, as she rubbed Mikoto's back, thinking of something to say.

"We'll figure something out Mikoto-Chan.." Kushina whispered softly, making Mikoto start crying even harder, gripping Kushina tightly, "There must be something we can do." Kushina said, with a frown.

Mikoto slowly stopped shaking with sobs, as she stood with Kushina, head still buried into the crook of her neck.

"We can leave." Mikoto whispered, suddenly breaking the hug and gripping Kushina by the shoulders. Glaring into her eyes, "We can leave this place!" she said louder, almost yelling.

Kushina's eyes widened, looking at Mikoto's still tearing eyes with shock. "W-what?"

Mikoto stood back, pacing a bit, thinking, before looking back to Kushina's shocked eyes, "We could do it." she stated with confidence, "Run away. Go to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. They'd never be able to get to us there. Not with the defences they had."

Kushina frowned. She was not so sure of that, thinking of the dreams she had been having. She turned towards the forest, in the direction of Konoha. Her eyes narrowed. They weren't all about the Crimson haired man, with a tail, or the blurred image of a man.

Many were about her _Home_ village. Uzushiogakure. In these dreams, Konoha, had betrayed them. Sold the secrets of their defences to Kumo, thinking them a threat. The trust between the villages of Uzushio and Konoha had disappeared. At least for Konoha, in these dreams.

'_These dreams_ aren't_ just _normal_ dreams..' _Kushina thought, gritting her teeth, as her hands tightened into fists, _'They're too _vivid_. Too _real. _Connected too many dots.'_

Kushina flickered her eyes towards Mikoto, seeing her still staring at her with desperation, but also confusion. "That won't work.." Kushina started, looking away.

Mikoto's eyes widened in confusion, "What do you mean?! How wouldn't it?" desperation still clear in her eyes.

Kushina looked back towards the way of the village, "The dreams I've been having..." she continued, making Mikoto even more confused, "I don't think they're simple _dreams. _They're too realistic to be. Too intense to be nightmares.."

Kushina turned back to Mikoto, "..Some of them.. They show Sarutobi with that bastard Raikage," Kushina scowls, "..Telling him how to get through Uzushio's defences, how to get around the whirlpools, the seals surrounding the island, how to stay undetected by the barrier!" Kushina is almost yelling at this point, "Everything! **They** **betrayed my home! **Sold them to slaughter, all so they could keep the Kyuubi no Yoko under their control, and get rid of the threat of the Uzumaki, once and for all!**" **Kushina yelled furiously, tears falling out of her eyes as she shook with repressed rage. She once again glared back towards Konoha, eyes flashing red for a moment, before returning to their natural violet. Mikoto was beyond stunned.

"W-what..? Why.. Why didn't you tell me this..?" Mikoto whispered.

"I've known it for a while.." Kushina answered, looking towards the ground, "I didn't want to believe it! '_How could they do it?! How could they have destroyed a centuries old alliance with the Senju? How could that bastard betray the First and Second, his own Sensei, so easily?' _I'd think to myself.." Kushina whispered lowly, looking towards the ground.

Mikoto, now with understanding in her eyes, walked slowly towards Kushina, hoping to comfort her.

'_Snap!' _a twig snapped before Mikoto made it to Kushina, making them snap their head up towards the forest in fear. Someone _heard!_

Kushina and Mikoto exploded into action, dashing towards where the noise came from, noticing a hint of yellow and white, dashing through the trees.

Kushina grit her teeth, _'Its that Blonde Bastard!', _"**NAMIKAZE!**"Kushina yelled in rage, and panic, Mikoto chasing him right behind her, red eyes of the Sharingan activated as three tomoe spun around her pupil. Minato stopped on a branch, throwing kunai all around the area, and turning around, staring at the two women, with a frown.

Kushina launched herself from a branch, flicking her wrist, a kunai appearing in her hand, as Mikoto started doing hand signs.

Kushina slashed her kunai at Minato, but he disappeared in a flash of yellow, making Kushina growl as the kunai stuck into the wood of a tree.

Minato appeared an instant later, crouched on the limb of a tree, grabbing a kunai that he threw before, from where he landed. "There's nothing you can do, Kushina. You know can't beat me." Minato stated with narrowed eyes, staring down Kushina, "Surrender now, before i have to use fo-" He was interrupted by Mikoto appearing before him, Kunai stuck in his chest.

"Force?" Mikoto asked, with a smirk of her face. Minato's eyes widened, looking down at his chest in bewilderment. Suddenly coughing up blood as his hand reached up, gripping the kunai.

'_Genjutsu!' _Minato thought, frantically. Gathering his chakra, and releasing it in a pulse, his vision wavered to show Kushina mid-lunge, kunai in hand, about to stab him in the chest for real.

Thinking quickly, he disappeared in a yellow flash, just in time to avoid Mikoto, from behind as she slashed a kunai, where his neck would have been. "Damnit!" Mikoto cursed, as Kushina landed beside her in a crouch, growling back a Minato.

"Almost had him, Mikoto!" Kushina said with a frown. Mikoto nodded with a scowl

Standing straight, Minato waved the tri-pronged kunai in his hand, before smirking, "Nice try there, Mikoto, almost forgot about you." He said with a grin, causing Mikoto snarl.

Face turning serious again as Kushina used a **Shunshin** to appear above him, sending chakra chains through her hands. Mikoto, already going through hand-signs, ending on the tiger sign. She took in a giant breath, holding her hand to her mouth.

The chains heading towards Minato wrapped around him, digging into him.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Mikoto yelled, sending a giant ball of flames, streaking towards the bound blonde.

Narrowing his eyes, Minato once again disappeared in a flash of yellow, appearing behind Mikoto, a ball of swirling blue chakra in his hand. **"Hiraishin Level Two: Rasengan!" **Minato yelled, shoving the rasengan towards Mikoto.

"Mikoto!" Kushina screamed in panic.

Mikoto could see the attack coming with her Sharingan, _'Move!' _she thought, but she wasn't fast enough, the **Rasengan** drove into her back and expanded, sending her flying back towards the Uzumaki shrine.

Mikoto landed with a grunt on her shoulder, before rolling over the ground to a stop by the steps of the main building. She tried to stand back up, but she couldn't move her leg, it was bent backwards at the knee. "Ahhhhh!" Mikoto screamed in pain, as she collapsed back to the ground.

Kushina, seeing Mikoto down, growled, her face etched with worry. "You bastard!" She yelled, turning back to Minato. Unfortunately for her, Minato appeared before her, another Rasengan spinning in his hand.

"**Rasengan!"** Minato yelled, once again shoving the ball of chakra forwards, into Kushina's stomach, sending her towards the same fate as Mikoto.

"Kushina! No!" Mikoto screamed, watching as she tumbled, along the ground landing in front of her, who was still on the ground gripping her thigh, to quench the pain of her broken knee.

Kushina, lifted her head, glaring at the approaching Blonde. "Give up Kushina, you can't win. Surrender," Minato stated flicking his eyes to Mikoto, "Both of you."

Kushina growled, as she started to stand up weakly, "No. I don't give up, I'd die before I would." she said, making Minato's eyes narrow. He stopped in front of her, Kushina and Mikoto still glaring at him.

"You should have stayed ignorant Kushina.." Minato said, looking disappointed, "You would have lived longer. Unfortunately, you didn't, and for the sake of Konoha," Minato paused, losing his disappointed look, turning emotionless, "You must die, before you become a bigger threat than you already are."

Kushina frowned, "What about _My village!_ My _Home!_" she yelled, tears falling down her cheeks as her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, fists digging into the ground.

Minato's eyes actually softened, for a moment, "They were becoming a threat." Minato answered her, face becoming emotionless once again "A single Shinobi Clan, as strong as one of the great Nations? It couldn't be allowed." He stated, "So, Sarutobi-sama, who learned through Shodai-Sama, about Uzushio's defences, figured out a way to circumvent them. You've figured out the rest."

Mikoto was shaking in both pain and panic, as she held her arm in front of her stomach, futilely trying to protect the growing baby within. Tears fell down her face, as she looked to Kushina, hoping she could somehow get them out of here.

Kushina, tears still in her eyes, looked to Mikoto, seeing the desperation in her eyes. She glanced towards Mikoto's stomach, then glared back to Minato, "You would kill an unborn child, all for your traitorous village?!" Kushina yelled.

Minato's eyes flickered to Mikoto, seeing the panic in her eyes. He grit his teeth and for a moment, closed his eyes.

Kushina was silent, glaring at Minato with hate in her eyes, too tired to move, She didn't stand a chance as she was now. Mikoto, too panicked, and injured to move, simply stared at Minato, hoping against all odds that she and Kushina could somehow get out of this.

Minato's eyes finally opened, and narrowed at Kushina, "Sacrifices must be made. You of all people should know this." He said, flashing forwards, intent to end this.

Kushina's head hung, _'So this is how i die..' _she thought, more tears flowing down her cheeks, as images of her little time with Mito as a child, coming to see her as a grandmother, her time in the academy being bullied as the "Tomato", until she learned to fight back, becoming friends with Mikoto, and now this. Realizing that everything in her life has been a lie, and that she was going to die.

'_I still have things I want to do!' _ Kushina cried, in her mind_ 'I can't die, yet!' _

A gust of wind blew Kushina's hair, and Kushina started,

'_**NO!**__ Not Mikoto! Please!' _she thought desperately. Turning fast, Kushina snapped her eyes open and looked towards Mikoto. Her eyes widened. Mikoto was fine.

Mikoto was fine? _'W-what?' _Kushina looking to Mikoto's face, seeing her staring in complete shock towards where Minato was. "M-Mikoto..?" She asked, slowly turning her head.

There standing in front of her, was a person in a black cloak, billowing in invisible wind. Hands by his side, with a hood over his head shadowing his face.

The cloaked man was facing Minato, who took a step back from shock. His eyes widened, _'I… Didn't even sense his presence! ..Wait.. I don't sense.. _anything_ from him..!'_

Kushina and Mikoto were having similar thoughts, _'I-Its like.. He doesn't even exist!'_, Kushina and Mikoto thought, looking at the cloaked man, afraid to hope that they were saved.

The cloaked man took a step forward, a mysterious cold wind blowing through the clearing, filling Minato with dread. He got into a fighting stance, readying his tri pronged kunai.

"**It is not their time.." **A deep voice spoke from within the cloak in monotone, as he lifted his head slightly showing a regal face, pale and emotionless with long black hair. The man had an intricate knife held in his teeth, which had elongated fangs.

Minato stiffened at the voice, feeling the cold wind once more, sending chills down his back, "Who are you?" he growled, backing up a step.

The cloaked man suddenly appeared in front of Minato, palming his face. Minato froze, unable to move, frozen in horror, as he jerkily swiveled his eyes towards the face of the cloaked man, who was staring behind Minato.

Almost imperceptibly, the man turned his head towards Minato. The cloaked man's eyes locked onto Minato's.

"**Death.." **the man answered softly, before Minato was propelled backwards at incredible speeds, crashing through trees before landing on the ground, tumbling to a stop, unconscious.

The man stood straight, before turning his head towards Kushina and Mikoto, his eerie black eyes locking onto Kushina's for a moment, before she started.

"I-Its _You_!" Kushina yelled, in shocked recognition, making Mikoto snap her head towards her.

"You know him, Kushina?" Mikoto asked, bewildered and nervous. She still sensed nothing from him.

Kushina nodded, slightly narrowing her eyes as the man simply looked at her in slight interest, the intricate knife still held by his teeth.

Kushina nodded slowly, "He's appeared in my dreams sometimes.." Kushina stated, "He was mostly blurred, but i can still recognize him." Mikoto's eyes widened, looking at the man, "Him and another red-haired man, with a tail, were always either talking, or fighting. Their words always came out in gibberish though, except the one from this morning." Kushina said, staring at the man's face. Mikoto raised a brow as she too looked towards him.

The man smirked a bit, around the knife, raising his hand slowly. Kushina and Mikoto stiffened, expecting an attack, but he simply put down the hood of his cloak. showing his face more clearly, as well as revealing two small horns above his temples that curved out from his head, jutting forward and slightly down to a point, shocking both Kushina and Mikoto.

Kushina's eyes widened even further, an image superimposing itself over his face. Snapping her head to look behind her at the ruins, seeing a specific mask hanging off the wall, among many others. The only difference being the face was white and more demonic-looking. She looked back towards the man, shuffling back slightly with fear in her eyes. "Sh-Shinigami?!" she whispered, both Kushina and Mikoto's face going pale.

The pale man grinned around the knife, **"Very perceptive, Uzumaki Kushina.." **he said, taking a step forward, making Kushina and Mikoto scramble backwards. The man continued walking forward, as if he didn't notice their discomfort, eyes flickering over to Mikoto, and stopping before her.

He raised his hand towards her, face turning serious, making Mikoto and Kushina panic, "What are you doing?!" Kushina yelled, desperately, moving to get up, only to stop when Mikoto was enveloped in a white glow. Her injuries disappeared in seconds, Her broken knee cracked back into place, causing Mikoto to wince, yet feel no pain.

Mikoto, now fully healed, looked at her hands, arms and leg in complete shock, standing up. Rubbing her stomach, she looked to a shocked Kushina, "I'm… Healed?" she asked, looking back to the now identified Shinigami, who turned towards Kushina, doing the same to her.

Kushina stood up next to Mikoto, she clenched her fists, and unclenched them again, with wide eyes, "I.. feel better than I.. ever have..!", she said looking back to Mikoto, who nodded with a smile, before frowning and looking towards the destroyed trees and forest where Minato was sent flying, "...Namikaze…"

The Shinigami looked to the forest, **"Namikaze Minato will remember nothing."** he stated, **"He will awaken hours from now in his home, thinking he fell asleep after training to exhaustion." **Kushina and Mikoto sighed in relief.

The Shinigami looked at the two seriously, making them look back at him, **"You will be needed in the future.."** he paused, looking towards Kushina, **"..The red haired man with a tail, from your dreams, will need **_**you**_**, especially."** he finished, looking into Kushina's wide eyes.

"What..? Us? ..Me?" Kushina asked, bewildered, "Why? Who is that man?" Mikoto also looked at the God of Death in confusion, wondering her place in all this.

The Shinigami continued staring into Kushina's eyes, seeming to be looking for something, before he turned his head towards the sky for a moment.

Ignoring the questioning faces, he turned around and started walking towards the forest, making Kushina run towards him, "Wait..! I still have questions!" she yelled, "What are these dreams? Who is that man? Why me?!" Mikoto looked to be wanting the same answers.

The Shinigami stopped, turning towards her, and glaring into her eyes for a moment, **"Those dreams.. Are one of many possible futures, if everything goes the way it's supposed to." **The Shinigami spoke slowly, lifting his hand, an orb of reddish white energy appeared in his hand, looking at it, **"The redhaired man with the tail…"** he paused staring at the pulsing orb in his hand, making Kushina and Mikoto both stare at it.

"**..Is the Savior.." **he continued, the orb floating into the air, as he stared at it. He cut his eyes towards Kushina, making her and Mikoto stiffen, the orb flying at speed towards her, impacting her stomach and being absorbed into it, making Kushina's jaw drop in shock, as a numb feeling centered around her stomach. Mikoto taking a step towards Kushina in concern.

"**And also.." ** The Shinigami continued again, staring at her stomach.

"**The Destruction of This World." **

**Chapter 1 END**

* * *

**Well! Hows that for a first chapter? I'm satisfied with it. Took me 3 days, writing and thinking for about 3-4 hours a day to write. Trying to come up with an Original, at least to me, idea and running with it is hard .. **

**The start is the hardest part i find. I had no sweet clue where i was going to start this, and with the Naruto timeline being so convoluted, and with giant holes in the timeline, with no information, i had to try and wing it with what we were told, and take some creative initiative with the rest, lol**

**Hopefully you liked it. I definitely enjoyed getting this idea outta my head. I have a general outline how the story will play out, as well as the ending all but written down in my head. This is going to be a long one.**

**Have a good'n, and leave a review if you want! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, DBZ, or Bleach…. Obviously.**

**Back with another chapter! Be sure to take a look at my profile, I've drawn up a pic of what Naruto will look like and uploaded it to my DeviantArt page. Just don't mind Goku's pants. I haven't decided on an outfit for him. Have a look and leave a comment on it. :) **

**Last Time: **

"_Wait..! I still have questions!" she yelled, "What are these dreams? Who is that man? Why me?!"_

"_**Those dreams.. Are one of many possible futures, if everything goes the way it's supposed to. The redhaired man with the tail… Is the Savior.. and Also.."**_

"_**The Destruction of This World."**_

**Prologue 2: Birth of Naruto, The Potential**

** "The red haired man is not from this universe." **the Shinigami continued. Kushina and Mikoto still looking down at her stomach in shock, snapped their heads back towards him.

"...Destruction…? Not... From this universe?" Mikoto asked, bewildered.

"What did you.. Do to me?" Kushina asked, stomach still feeling numb.

"**He is a being known to his home universe as a Saiya-Jin, or Saiyan." **He continued, ignoring their questions, **"Long ago, a Saiyan was betrayed, his newly pregnant wife killed. In his rage, he transformed, gaining power that was unimaginable. Unfortunately he couldn't control this power. In his rage, he destroyed himself, along with his betrayer, and the legend of the Super Saiyan was born. The DaiKaioh of the universe at the time, knowing of the coming darkness, saved the unborn child, knowing he would be important later."** The Shinigami finished his story, looking back towards Kushina, who like Mikoto, was entranced by the story. Pointing towards Kushina's stomach, **"That child will be born from you, Uzumaki Kushina." **He finished.

Kushina and Mikoto's jaws dropped, realizing what the red orb was, "Me?! I'm** pregnant**?!" her hands reached towards her belly, "B-but, no! Not now! You must know what's happening! It's not safe!" She yelled, "And I'm not ready to be a mother! I haven't even been with anyone!"

The Shinigami stared at her for a moment, **"This is how it must be." ** he stated, looking to her again, making Mikoto and Kushina frown, **"The child must learn from this world, learn from it's mistakes, or he will never be ready for what is approaching."**

Mikoto spoke up, making Kushina and the Shinigami look at her, "What is it exactly, that is approaching?" she asked, fearing the answer, as if it made the Shinigami, and this, 'DaiKaioh' of all things interfere, then it must be bad. Kushina agreeing with the question.

"Yeah." Kushina piped in, "You mentioned an ''Approaching Darkness' in my dream as well. What did you mean?" she asked.

The Shinigami was silent for a moment, **"The darkness I spoke of, is a being which nearly destroyed **_**everything**_**. The First **_**God of Destruction.**_** This universe, The Ninth, The Seventh, where the Saiyan race resides, along with every other Universe. They would have been completely destroyed by this being, if not for the previous 4 DaiKaiohs, defeating it and splitting it up into 4 separate entities. Unfortunately, we do not have any DaiKaiohs to save us this time.."** He explained gravely, making Kushina and Mikoto have a feeling of dread well up inside them.

'_H-how is anyone supposed to stop that..?' _ They both thought.

"**Be prepared, for in nine months time, your journey as well as the red-haired man's Destiny, will begin." **he said, before disappearing, as if he was never there.

Kushina and Mikoto collapsed after a moment in shock. They were getting involved in something _way _over their heads. Hearing of _Gods_, and beings that could destroy _reality itself_ as they knew it.

"Ugh..! This is too much-ttebane..!" Kushina whined, putting a hand to her head, "..Konoha is the least of our problems, as much as I hate to say it."

Mikoto only nodded, barely noticing the verbal tic of Kushina's, still trying to get over the fact that she had just met, and spoken to the _God of Death _and what he'd told them, "We'll have to deal with Konoha later." she said, making Kushina frown, as she looked at her, "I know you don't like it, but its the safest place for now. Unfortunately, Konoha is the lesser of two evils right now. We won't be able to protect ourselves if we left now." She said with a frown, as she motioned to both of their bellies, looking at Kushina's scowling face.

Kushina sighed, rubbing her stomach, looking down with a small smile towards it, "At least something good will come from this.."she muttered, a feeling of warmth replacing the numbness in it.

**Timeskip 9 months**

Nine months had passed since Kushina and Mikoto had battled and lost to Minato, before being saved by the _God of Death_ himself, the Shinigami.

Kushina lay in a hospital bed, in an undisclosed location, hidden away from the village. The seal that held the Kyuubi no Yoko at bay weakened during childbirth. Knowing this, Minato, now the Yondaime Hokage, remembering nothing of his confrontation with Kushina and Mikoto, had hidden her away, taking a team of Med-Nin to a secret location.

"One more push Kushina!" An older woman in medical garb said, as Kushina struggled, dark circles around her eyes, showing her exhaustion. Minato nearby, sweat dripping down his brow, as he fought to keep the seal holding Kyuubi at bay.

"Hnnnnnnggggg! It Huuuuurrrts!" Kushina grunted, glaring at Minato, "You better be doing your job, Bastard!" she yelled, making Minato sweat-drop, looking slightly scared, as he tried to ignore her glaring at him. Kushina scowled, wincing in pain.

'_Namikaze of all people… As if putting up with _this_ village for nine more months wasn't enough!' _ she thought.

"Concentrate on the seal, Minato! You have no time to be distracted!" the woman delivering the baby yelled, making Minato nod.

Kushina gave one last push, hearing the Kyuubi roar inside her head, before hearing crying.

"**Waaaaaaaaaahhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" **Kushina heard, looking down towards the older woman. Kushina saw the older woman holding a small baby with a full head of spiky, dark red hair, with a reddish brown tail coming out of his tail-bone.

"It's… A healthy baby boy..!" The older Med-Nin said, looking bewildered at the tail, and full head of hair, "And he's definitely got a set of lungs on him!" she said with a chuckle, Kushina smiled widely at the baby, the image of the man in her dreams appearing once more in her mind. The woman washed the baby, before starting towards Kushina, the baby wrapped in a blanket. Minato looked just as bewildered as the woman, looking at the strange baby.

'_Some kind of Bloodline..?' _Minato thought confused, before his eyes widened.

There was a blur of black, as Kushina cried out. A person wearing a black cloak and a mask with a single eye hole, took the baby away from the woman, killing her in the process. Holding his hand in a clawed fashion over the crying baby as he stood away from Kushina and Minato, the body of the Med-Nin rapidly paling on the floor.

"Biwako-san!" Minato yelled, narrowing his eyes, looking at the black cloaked figure. The mask he wore had a spiral design that originated from the right eye hole, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Give Naruto Back!" Kushina yelled desperately, tears falling from her eyes trying and failing to reach for him from the bed she was on.

The masked man chuckled in a deep voice, moving his hand closer to the baby, as it cried louder.

"Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Move away from the host, or this baby will not live a single minute longer." He said slowly, making Minato narrow his eyes, and Kushina to stiffen in panic.

"Get away from the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." He said again, a kunai appearing in his hand, "Or the boy dies!"

'_How did he get passed the barrier..?!' Minato thought, 'Who could he be?'_

Moving the Kunai closer to Naruto, the man chuckled darkly, "Naruto!" Kushina yelled in horror.

"**WaaaaaAAAAHHH!" **Naruto screamed, after hearing Kushina yell for him, a reddish white aura surrounding him blowing the cloaked man away, shocking everyone in the room, before starting to fall to the ground. Minato thinking quickly, threw a tri pronged kunai in his direction before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Minato appeared in a flash, gabbing Naruto before he could hit the ground. Recovering from his shock, _'What? what is that child?!',_ the masked man righted himself, staring at the tailed child, "As expected of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko…" He stated, before smirking behind his mask, "What now though?" he said, making a hand sign, as hissing was heard from the blanket Naruto was wrapped in.

'_Exploding tags!'_ Minato thought, as he flashed away again,taking Naruto out of the blanket first,. Appearing in the forest, a tri pronged kunai lodged into a tree beside him., and hearing an explosion in the distance, Minato flashed away again, this time appearing in a room with a bed. Placing the still crying Naruto in the bed and wrapping him in a blanket.

**Meanwhile, At The Same Time**

Kushina laid chained to a rock in the middle of five tall stone pillars. The seal holding Kyuubi visible on her stomach, as more seals spread out over the rock. A full moon high in the sky.

"What do you want with me..?" Kushina asked, exhausted. She could feel the Kyuubi still fighting to break out of the seal.

"With Minato out of the way, and the seal weakened from you giving birth, theres nothing to stop me now.." The masked man stated looking at the seal, making Kushina's eyes widen.

Looking into Kushina's eyes, revealing a Sharingan through the eye hole of the mask, he peered into Kushina's mind, finding the Kyuubi. **"You!" **the Kyuubi yelled, seeing the man appear before it, inside the seal, as it was chained to a floating ball of chakra.

As Kyuubi looked into the eyes of the man, its own eyes started to change, a sharingan appearing within them, before the pupil enlarged, covering the entire eye. Kyuubi roared as it fought against the weakened chains holding it down. Slowly they started breaking.

Outside the seal, the masked man chuckled darkly, "Now.. Come out Kyuubi no Yoko!" he yelled.

Kushina's eyes and mouth went wide with pain, as red chakra started surrounding her, the seal expanding over her body. The red chakra coalesced into a giant roaring fox head, before it grew in size.

Kushina's body went limp, barely conscious, as the giant form of Kyuubi stood above them.

"Now... To Konohagakure.." The man said, before looking to Kushina's form, laying on ground, "But first…." he started, hearing Kyuubi let out a roar that shook the ground.

"Ugh….Naru..To" Kushina said weakly, rolling onto her stomach, and glaring at the masked man.

"Hmmm...?" The masked man looked at Kushina, "...Still alive, even after having the Kyuubi no Yoko ripped from your body… The Uzumaki really are amazing.." He said, the Kyuubi roared above them, "Now, Kyuubi! Kill your former host!"

"**Rooooooooooaaaarrrr!" **The Kyuubi roared as it threw its arm down, creating a giant cloud of debris. When the cloud cleared, Minato held Kushina standing on a tree.

"N-Namikaze… Is Naruto.. Okay…?" Kushina asked, weakly. Minato only nodded, before disappearing in a flash.

"Hm.. " The masked man hummed, "He flashed away again.. No matter. We will head for Konoha."

Minato and Kushina appeared in a flash inside the room, and Minato laid her down beside Naruto, who was still crying. Kushina cuddled Naruto to her chest, before looking at Minato, narrowing her eyes, and looking away, "Namikaze…" Kushina said lowly, making him look over to her, "...Thank you.." Minato's eyes softened a bit, before they hardened again. He nodded and disappeared in another flash. Kushina brushed a hand through Naruto's red hair softly with a small smile, as Naruto quieted down, opening his dark blue eyes, and looking at Kushina, "Everything will be okay…" she whispered with hope.

**Konoha**

Back in Konoha, inside the Uchiha compound, Mikoto stood on the step of her house holding a baby with dark blue spiky hair looking at the sky, wondering why she had a feeling of dread building within her. Itachi was beside her, "Are you alright, Kaa-san..?" he asked hesitantly.

Mikoto was silent, still staring at the sky as the baby in her arms started to cry. She looked down at it, humming to it as Itachi came over, reaching his finger closer to the baby, making it grip his finger, " Shhhh.. Little Sasuke, big brother will always protect you…" Itachi spoke with a small smile, bringing one out in Mikotos face as well, before she looked to the horizon.

Suddenly, The Kyuubi appeared inside the village in a cloud of smoke, shocking Mikoto and Itachi, "...No..! That could only mean…" Mikoto muttered, "Kushina!" Mikoto yelled with worry.

**The Masked Man, Seconds Earlier**

A spiral seemed to form in mid-air in a dark alley inside Konoha. Eventually the masked man stepped out, chuckling. Looking around, he chuckled again, "Lets see you handle this, Konoha.." he muttered.

He went through hand seals before thrusting his hand towards the ground, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**, He yelled, as seals spread over the ground.

A giant cloud of smoke appeared, **"Rooooooaaarrr!" **the Kyuubi appeared with a roar, its tails flailing around, and destroying buildings everywhere it stepped.

"What is th-this!?"

"T-the K-Kyuubi?! How?!"

The Shinobi of the village were in complete panic, wondering what was going on.

An anbu appeared in the Sandaime's office in his home, "Sandaime-sama! The Kyuubi has just appeared within the Village!" he yelled, as the Sandaime could be seen looking out his window.

"I know! I'll take care of it! Protect those who can't fight!" he said, already putting on his armor. _'The Uzumaki's Seal broke?!' ,_ he thought,_ 'But how?'_

**Kyuubi**

The Kyuubi turned its head towards the Hokage Mountain, seeming to sense a presence. Standing on the stone face of his own head, stood Minato, "So, you sensed me, did you?" he muttered, as the Kyuubi started gathering a dark chakra near its mouth into a ball.

Minato narrowed his eyes, "I can't let you do this here.." Minato stated, forming hand signs as the Kyuubi fired the massive ball of destruction towards him.

Before the ball could impact, space seemed to fold around the ball, making it disappear, before immediately appearing miles behind the Monument, causing a spectacular explosion, blowing up the mountains around.

Minato still stood on top of his stone head on the Monument, his tri pronged Kunai held in his hands.

The Sandaime appeared before the Kyuubi with his Adamantine Bo-Staff in hand.

"I have to let Sarutobi-Sama know what's going-" Minato was interrupted, as the masked man appeared behind him. Minato, sensing his presence, spun fast, kunai in hand, aiming for his head. The kunai struck the masked man in the head, before it, along with his entire hand, went straight through as if he wasn't there at all. Minato's eyes widened in shock._ 'W-What?!" _

The man grabbed Minato's wrist, "Can't have you interfering now can I..?" he said, smirking behind his mask, as space seemed to fold in on itself around his right eye, trying to suck Minato in. Before it could, the masked man was shocked as Minato disappeared once again, "...He flashed away again.. Thats starting to get annoying." he sneered to himself, "I'm going to have to do it the instant I touch him next time.."

Minato appeared in a flash in the forest, _"Was that a space-time technique..? Like my Hiraishin?'_ he thought, before the man appeared, in front of him in a swirl of space, and a chuckle.

"Think you could get away, did you?" The man said.

"Who are you?" Minato asked the man, making the man give an unseen smirk, _'That must be how he was able to move Kushina so quickly.. How he got passed the barrier of the village… But, he also knew about Kushina's seal's weakening during pregnancy, and was able to _tame _the Kyuubi..' _Minato thought to himself, _'There's only one person I can think of that could know all of this…' _ He thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato asked, as he kneeled on the ground. "No… He's head. You couldn't be him."

"Well… Who knows?" The man said with a chuckle.

Minato narrowed his eyes, "Why are you attacking Konoha?"

"I guess you could say, its for War… And Peace.." he answered, smirking behind his mask as he got into a fighting stance. He launched from his spot towards Minato, "There is no hope for you!" He yelled.

Minato charged forwards as well, Kunai in hand, but again, he seemed to just phase straight through, before being wrapped in a chain attached to the man's wrists. Minato once again disappeared in a flash appearing a few feet away, _'Physical attacks won't work..' _ he thought, looking towards the man_, 'With his technique...Looks like it's down to whoevers faster..'_

Minato charged back towards him, throwing a kunai phasing straight through the man's head.

Reaching towards Minato, the masked man intent to use his technique on him, but before he could, Minato disappeared in a flash. _'What?!' _He thought in shock.

"**Hiraishin Level 2: Rasengan!"** Minato yelled, appearing above the man, thrusting the Rasengan towards his back.

"Gah!",The man let out, as the rasengan exploded into his back, causing a crater in the ground around his body. Minato quickly tried to take off the mask.

The man once again used his technique to disappear in a swirl, appearing on a rock a few meters away, but again Minato appeared right in front of him in another flash, _'He must have marked me somehow with his Hiraishin Seal…!'_, the man thought, as Minato raised his hand towards the man's chest, as seals started sprouting from his hand. _'A contract seal! Hes trying to break my contract with Kyuubi!'_ He thought in shock.

"Now, you can't control the Kyuubi anymore.." Minato muttered, as the man jumped away from Minato.

"Hm.. You definitely deserve the title of Hokage.. I'm impressed, but the Kyuubi _will_ be mine once more." He stated with a chuckle, as space swirled around him, "I'll be back.." he said, disappearing.

Minato narrowed his eyes once again, his face forming a frown.

**Kyuubi**

"Hold it off until the Yondaime gets here!" a Shinobi yelled as many of them threw any and all jutsu they could think of towards the Bijuu.

Unfortunately, Kyuubi simply swatted them away, or completely ignored them, killing all in its path. Kyuubi started charging up another ball of chakra in front of its mouth. "So you're trying that again, are you?" The Sandaime muttered with a frown.

Suddenly a giant toad appeared wearing a vest. It had a smoking pipe in its mouth, with Minato stood atop its head, _'This is going to take a lot of chakra..!' _ Minato thought to himself, "Hold it off, Gamabunta!" Minato shouted as he went through hand seals.

"**I can't hold it off for long!" ** Gamabunta yelled, as it charged, grabbing onto the Kyuubi, as it charged energy into a huge ball.

As Gamabunta grabbed the Kyuubi, it suddenly disappeared, sparing the forces of Konoha. Seconds later, in the distance there was another giant explosion.

**Kushina**

Kushina was laying in the bed with Naruto, when the room she was in was rocked by an explosion. Grabbing hold of Naruto, she was thrown to the floor, "Guh!" she breathed, landing on her back, cradling Naruto as gently as she could as he woke up, and started crying. "W-what the hell..?" Kushina said weakly, still exhausted from the Kyuubi being ripped from her body.

Getting outside, Kushina looked around to see that the entire forest in front of her was a giant crater. She turned and saw the Kyuubi growling at the Toad Boss, Gamabunta with Minato on his head. Gritting her teeth, _'There's only one way...'_ she thought, looking down to Naruto, who was gripping her hair in his small fist. "Don't worry, Naruto-Chan.." Kushina whispered over the sounds of destruction. She hurried back into the cabin, and set him gently back into the bed.

Running her hand through his red hair, she smiled, before narrowing her eyes, and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Minato and Gamabunta were trying to hold their ground against the Kyuubi, sweat dripping down Minato's brow after deflecting another giant ball of Chakra. "We can't hold it off for much longer, Gama. We need a plan!" Minato yelled, feeling the explosion off in the distance.

"**Well get your brain working!" **Gamabunta shot back, his left eye closed as blood trailed down his face from a long cut over his eye, **"I'm all ears!", **dodging the claw of Kyuubi as it slashed its sword towards it. Unfortunately the Kyuubi simply batted the sword away with a snarl. It roared as it charged once again.

Suddenly, spiked chains started wrapping around the Kyuubi, making it growl even more as it struggled against them. Minato and Gamabunta were shocked to find Kushina standing atop a tree with chakra chains flowing out of her body. She struggled to subdue the Kyuubi, "I'll seal it back inside of myself!" She yelled, as she lurched over in pain and exhaustion. The Kyuubi fought against the chains, paws drawing gouges in the ground as it roared angrily.

Minato and Gamabunta let out relieved sighs, before Minato's eyes widened, looking towards the Kyuubi. "The Kyuubi is charging another blast!" he yelled, as Kushina looked up, shocked.

The Kyuubi growled as it finished charging the ball, the full moon high in the sky.

This time, instead of blasting it, the Kyuubi swallowed the giant ball of chakra. Everyone's eyes widened further, as smoke flowed out of the Kyuubi's nostrils. Glaring at Kushina, the Kyuubi's eyes glowed a bit before suddenly, its body suddenly seemed to blow up impossibly large. "Kushina!" Minato yelled.

'_No…!'_ Kushina thought with dread, as she unconsciously stopped pulling on the chains. Her face fell in despair, _'I'm so sorry… Naruto..', _tears falling from her eyes.

"**ROOOOOOAAAAARRR!" **

"**Waaaaaahhhh! Waaaaaaahhhhhh!" **A loud wailing could be heard in the cabin, coming from Naruto. As the baby continued to cry, there was a roar from outside, and the cabin shook, scaring Naruto. Looking towards where he heard the roar, little Naruto saw a giant nine tailed fox.

Suddenly the crying stopped, as its eyes, wet from crying, found the full moon high in the sky.

Naruto's eyes seemed to widen, pupils disappearing, as his little heart beat harder.

He was surrounded by a reddish white aura, as his little body glowed and transformed, destroying the cabin as it grew into a gigantic tailed ape with reddish brown fur.

The Giant ape roared as it's glowing red eyes locked onto the Kyuubi as it swallowed the giant ball of chakra, and its body blew up.

"**IMARI!" **The Kyuubi roared.

"**ROOOOOOOOAAARRR!" **

A giant beam of reddish white energy fired from the ape's mouth towards the Kyuubi just as it also blasted its attack. Cutting straight through the blast of Kyuubi, the beam continued and hit the Bijuu, and exploded sending the Kyuubi flying, crashing into a mountain.

Kushina, Minato, and Gamabunta turned shocked eyes towards the great ape, as it roared once again, thumping its fists against it's chest. "W-what is t-that?!" Minato muttered, _'That's not a Bijuu..!' _He thought in panic. Gamabunta was speechless as it saw the Kyuubi be blasted away like a fly.

'_Naru..to…?!', _Kushina thought to herself in shock, recalling this same beast in one of her dreams. She watched, eyes with dark circles around them, falling to her knees on the ground exhausted, as the great ape jumped around, destroying the forest. It sent more of the same beams of energy into the sky, before it turned back towards the Kyuubi. It beat its fists against its chest once again.

The Kyuubi stood back up from the wreckage of the mountain it crashed into before growling. It shook its head, as it stumbled a bit.** "Filthy Ape!"**, the Kyuubi growled, glaring back at the great ape. It let out a roar as it charged. Getting near the ape, it dodged a punch, as it bit into its arm, drawing blood.

The great ape roared in pain, before it wrapped its giant hand around the foxes neck, and ripped it off its arm. The Kyuubi growled, as it thrashed in the grip of the ape, trying to slash the ape with its giant claws. The great ape growled at the fox before throwing the fox back towards the rubble of the mountain.

"**ROOOOOOOOAAARRR!" **The great ape let out before blasting another beam from it's mouth. The beam sped towards Kyuubi, exploding on impact. The ape roared in victory once again as it thumped it's fist against its chest.

Minato was in pure shock as he watched the great ape beat the Kyuubi like it wasn't even a challenge, _'W-What the hell is that thing..?' _He thought with fear.

"N-Naruto…?" Kushina stated slowly. Minato looked to Kushina as his jaw dropped in shock. _'That…. Thats Naruto?!'_, He thought as his eyes widened even further, before they narrowed. Gamabunta looked to her in shocked confusion.

"**What is that thing?"** Gamabunta asked, Kushina was silent, as the ape turned its sights onto them, making Gamabunta take a step back, and Minato stiffen.

The ape seemed to look at Gamabunta, letting out a snort, before it once again started to beat it's chest, as if in challenge.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked louder this time, as she painfully made her way towards the giant ape, making it look at her in what seemed to be confusion. Kushina stopped, panting in exhaustion as the great ape took a step towards her, and leaned down so its face was right in front of her.

It took an experimental sniff, making Kushina stumble a bit from the wind, as she looked into the giant eyes of what used to be a baby. Reaching her hand out to the ape, Kushina was about to pet its snout, before the ape suddenly looked away with a growl, startling her.

She looked where it was looking and her eyes widened as she saw the Kyuubi standing weakly on its feet, swallowing another ball of chakra. It's body blew up, before a giant blast of chakra roared towards them. Minato flashed away, with Gamabunta already jumping out of the way, getting clipped by the blast with a yell of pain before returning to the summon realm with a giant cloud of smoke.

As the blast continued on towards the ape and Kushina, the ape grabbed Kushina in its giant hand, and turned its back towards the blast. The ape grunted in pain as it was blasted off its feet spinning through the air, and crashing through the forest on its back.

The Kyuubi's eyes widened as the great ape got back up with a growl, still holding Kushina in its hand gently.

Kushina looked weakly towards Naruto in shock, as it growled baring it's teeth at the Bijuu in rage. Its back was smoking as the fur and skin was charred. Its tail thrashed and slammed against the ground making a crater, as it let out a roar.

Slowly setting Kushina gently on the ground, where she laid, unable to move, the giant ape stood and thumped its chest once more, before charging the Kyuubi with a growl.

The Kyuubi was unable to dodge fast enough as the ape grabbed one of its tails, picking the Kyuubi up and swung it around, slamming it into the ground with a roar, before it picked it back up and did it once again.

Dropping the tail, the ape stomped on the Kyuubi's chest, as the Kyuubi let out a roar of pain, before the ape took its fist and slammed it into its head, driving it into the ground, as a giant cloud of dust and debris surrounded it. The beast opened its giant maw and bright reddish white energy sparked to life before it blasted a beam of energy straight at the Kyuubi, blowing away the dust in the explosion, the ape looked down at the Bijuu, that had finally lost consciousness.

The ape reared its head back, towards the moon and roared finally in victory, sending a beam of energy into the sky, and thumping its chest.

Kushina, feeling the last of her energy leaving her, muttered,"I'm sorry, Naruto.." from above the unconscious Kyuubi, the ape's ears twitched a bit, before it looked back to her. Turning, the ape walked back towards her.

Kneeling towards the ground over Kushina, the ape looked at her in what seemed to be confusion. It sniffed at her a bit again, making Kushina smile weakly, as her hair blew from her face. Gathering her strength, Kushina lifted her hand towards the ape. Rubbing the snout of the beast, Kushina laughed a bit as the ape grunted, and twitched its nose

Kushina's smile turned sad, the dark circles around her eyes growing darker, "I won't be here to watch you grow up. To see how great you become.. I'm so sorry.." Kushina said weakly, with tears running down her face, and landing on the ground beneath her. The ape grunted in what seemed to be confusion, looking down at Kushina.

"You'll change the world… I know it…" Kushina said with a proud smile, as the light in her eyes dimmed a bit.

"I love you… Naruto…." Kushina said, as the ape moved forward minutely. The hand fell limply to the ground.

The ape stared at the hand, before it grunted a bit, and sniffed, causing Kushina's hair to once again blow around. Kushina didn't move.

The ape grunted again, louder this time as its eyes narrowed. Gently, it nudged Kushina with its snout, but Kushina simply laid there, not moving, as her eyes simply stared back at the ape.

The ape growled, slamming the ground with a fist, the force causing Kushina hair to once more blow around.

"She's gone." A voice spoke. The ape snapped its giant head towards the voice, seeing Minato staring at the ape with an emotionless face, from atop a tree. The ape growled lowly, causing the ground to shake a bit.

Minato's eyes narrowed as he looked at the great ape's giant red eyes, "What are you.. Naruto?" he asked the beast, "Your energy barely even resembles Chakra. Its_ far_ more potent and destructive than even the Kyuubi's Youki.." he stated. The ape growled at Minato, as it prepared to stand up.

Minato started going through hand seals, as the ape glared at him, rage burning in the beast's eyes, as the ape lifted it's giant fist to crush Minato beneath it. Minato finally finished the hand seals ending by clapping his hands together. The giant ape thrust it's hand down, but before it could hit Minato, it froze. It snarled in rage as it tried to break free.

"**Shiki Fujin."** Minato stated, as a glowing spectral image of himself seemed to float out of him.

A cold breeze seemed to flow through the forest as the Giant ape stood frozen as it growled in rage.

Suddenly, a man in a black cloak appeared behind Minato. Minato's eyes widened as a flash of memories flooded his mind. Looking behind himself, Minato saw the man hidden beneath the hood. "You..!" he shouted in shock.

"**Namikaze Minato…" **The Shinigami said, as he glared at the blonde, with his knife held tightly between his fanged teeth,

Minato's face formed into one of horror, "No…" He muttered in panic, before he himself froze, unable to move_ '... The Shinigami.. He was the one who stopped me, before!'_ Minato thought in panic.

Looking at the giant ape, the Shinigami smirked as the ape growled at him, still unable to move, **"Amazing isn't he..? Namikaze?"** The Shinigami stated, looking back towards Minato with a smirk around his knife. He looked towards the spectral form of Minato, hanging in the air. **"What exactly was your plan..? Hmm..?"** The Shinigami seemed to stare into Minato's eyes for a moment, making Minato's eyes jerkily narrow.

The Shinigami turned towards him, glaring into Minato's eyes, **"You knew Kushina would die. No human, not even an Uzumaki has enough life force to survive a Bijuu being separated from them. So you decided that Naruto," **The Shinigami motioned towards the giant ape, who was still glaring towards Minato, **"Would be the next Jinchuuriki." **he stated, making Minato's eyes widen.

"**But, that wouldn't be enough. You feared this power.. Knew that there was a chance that Naruto would turn against the village, as the so-called, 'Power of Human Sacrifice', is universally despised and feared by the nations." **The Shinigami continued, Minato's eyes slowly widening further, **"So you figured out a way to make sure Naruto would never be out of the villages control."**

"**Place a seal on him to absorb all of his anger and hatred towards the village… Redirect it towards the villages enemies, and only sealing the Yang of Kyuubi's Youki inside of Naruto, while sealing the Yin into yourself, making him the true ultimate weapon of Konoha. Leaving you to be summoned by way of Sarutobi using his sensei's Edo Tensei...**_** Just in case...**_**" **

Minato was in panic, _'H-how did he know?' _he thought to himself, struggling to break the hold the Shinigami had over him, _'Did he read my mind?!'_

The Shinigami started walking towards Naruto, making the giant ape look at him with a growl, **"Unfortunately.."** The Shinigami said, before he slowly started levitating in the air, to be eye level with the beast. He smirked at the ape, **"Your plan won't work… There was a reason I gave the Uzumaki the Shiki Fujin.." **placing his hand on the temple of the beast, it let out a growl, before it's eyes widened, and it started to glow once again and shrink down. Finally after the glow died down, the Shinigami was seen holding an unconscious baby Naruto.

The Shinigami looked at the child as he slowly descended to the ground, Minato looking on in shock, still unable to move, **"And you see, Naruto here, is not human. He is a Saiyan. A race with the **_**potential**_** to be one of the most powerful races of the Multiverse. Your seal would work for a time. But, Naruto's instincts as a Saiyan…" **The Shinigami explained, turning towards Minato with a smirk around the knife in his mouth. **"...Could never be suppressed so easily." **

Minato's eyes narrowed at the Shinigami, _'...The plan was doomed before it was even thought of..' _He thought, thinking back to when he fought against Kushina and Mikoto, and was defeated by this being, before having his memory of the event erased.

The Shinigami looked towards Kushina, still holding Naruto, _**'She's still alive, but barely..'**_he thought, walking towards her. He held his hand above her, and Minato was shocked, as her body seemed to glow, small orbs of white light seemed to flow out of her and flow towards his outstretched hand, her body disappearing.

As the last orb of light left her body, it faded away, replaced with the orb floating in the Shinigami's hand. Minato watched on in forced silence and shock as the Shinigami held the orb above Naruto's head, before the orb was absorbed into him. _**"Your time is not up yet... Uzumaki Kushina."**_ before turning towards where the Kyuubi laid, unconscious.

Holding his hand out towards Minato, he along with his spectral image started to levitate into the air and followed the Shinigami as he walked towards the Kyuubi. _'What is he doing..?' _Minato thought to himself, as the Shinigami stopped in front of the Kyuubi's form.

Narrowing his eyes at the Kyuubi, he held his hand up. **"Wake up.."** he stated, as the Kyuubi's eyes snapped open. Red slitted eyes looked to the bound Minato, with his spectral image hanging behind him, then towards the Shinigami with Naruto held in his arms. The Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before they narrowed.

"**What are you doing here, Shinigami? And where is that ape?" **The Kyuubi growled as it weakly lifted it's head, shocking Minato with the fact that it could talk. The Kyuubi looked towards Minato with disdain.

"**You have a purpose to fulfill, Kyuubi no Yoko.." **The Shinigami stated, making the Kyuubi look towards the God in confusion, **"This boy will be your next host."**, motioning towards the red headed child in his arms.

The Kyuubi growled in rage as it glared into the God's eyes, **"I'm finally free from these prisons, after almost a **_**century**_** of being locked away in these… **_**Pathetic self-important**__**bastards**_**.."** eyes flickering to Minato, whose own eyes narrowed, **"Years before.. A **_**slave**_** to that **_**damn mutated atrocity.**_**." **it snarled in hatred.

"**The Old Man was a fool..." **The Kyuubi seemed to be pained when saying this, staring back towards the Shinigami, and confusing Minato who was wondering who it was talking about, **"...To think they would ever learn.. I will **_**not**_** be locked away again!" ** The Kyuubi finished with a snarl, as it struggled to stand.

The Shinigami's eyes softened a bit, looking at the slitted eyes of the Kyuubi, before looking down at Naruto and hardening, **"This is not about them… You know what is coming Kyuubi.."** The Shinigami said, making Kyuubi's eyes widen in recognition.

"**...You **_**were**_** a part of it after all..." ** The Shinigami continued, his eyes flicking back to the Kyuubi's own shocked ones. The image of a ten tailed beast appeared in its mind's eye, along with 3 other beings, before morphing into a humanoid shadow. The being smirked, showing a mouth full of razor teeth, letting out a dark chuckle.

"**No.." **Kyuubi muttered, eyes widening in shock, **"..Impossible.."** Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, glaring at the Shinigami. Minato was watching in confusion.

'_What are they talking about..?' _he thought to himself in apprehension, _'If it has the Kyuubi nervous, and made the God of Death, himself, intervene..'_

The Shinigami stared into the Kyuubi's eyes in silence for a moment, **"The body of the Juubi is gone.." **he stated, causing Kyuubi's eyes to once again widen, and Minato's jaw would have dropped if he wasn't immobilized by the Shinigami.

'_Body of Juubi?! Ten-Tails?! Part of..? What is going on?!' _Minato thought with dread.

"**So it is reforming…" **Kyuubi stated with narrowed eyes,_**'Guess theres not much of a choice then, is there..?'**_it thought, before it looked at the child in the Shinigami's arms, **"Who's the kid?"** It asked with a resigned sigh.

Looking down at the child in his arms, **"He, among two others, are our trump cards." **The Shinigami stated seriously, confusing the Kyuubi. **"They have… **_**The Potential.**_**" **The Shinigami finished, shocking Kyuubi, as it looked towards the boy.

The face of a smiling old man flashed in the Kyuubi's mind, as it's face softened, **"...You said the same thing about the Old Man, after he died.." **The Kyuubi said, staring at the child with slight interest. Noticing the tail, the Kyuubi's eyes widened. Looking back to the Shinigami, **"That... **_**Child**_** is the one that threw **_**me**_** around like a **_**ragdoll**_**?!" **The Kyuubi exclaimed in disbelief. The Shinigami flashed a smirk at the Kyuubi, making it scowl back at him, **"Lets just get this over with.."**

The Shinigami nodded, before it held its hand towards the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi scowled at the Shinigami, **"You better hope this plan works, Shinigami.." **The Shinigami said nothing for moment, as the Kyuubi morphed into a ball of dark red energy, and shot into Naruto's stomach, as the **Shiki Fujin **appeared.

"**Naruto will live a hard childhood, Kyuubi.." **The Shinigami stated, knowing the Kyuubi could hear him, **"You must be there for him.. For I will not be able to be here to help him, and I fear he may not have anyone else.."**

The Shinigami looked towards Minato, who was staring at him in shocked confusion.

The Shinigami walked towards him, taking the knife from his mouth in his hand, making Minato's eyes narrow.

'_I can't let this happen!' _Minato thought, struggling as the Shinigami stood before him. Suddenly, Minato found he was able to move his mouth and head again. Recovering, Minato glared towards the Shinigami.

"Why are you doing this?" Minato asked with narrowed eyes, making the Shinigami glance at the blonde for a moment, before turning in Konoha's direction.

"**..Because this world will soon not exist if I don't." **The Shinigami stated, turning to stare into Minato's shocked eyes.

"What… Do you mean..? 'Not exist'...? Is... this about the Juubi..?" Minato muttered in shock. The Shinigami stared into Minato's eyes for a moment.

"**The Juubi.. Is only a **_**part**_** of a **_**whole**_**.."** The Shinigami stated in monotone, causing dread to well up in Minato, **"The **_**smallest**__**part.**_**"** Minato's jaw dropped, as he stared at the God of Death in astonishment and dread, **"Your purpose is fulfilled, Namikaze Minato.."**

"Wait..!" Minato yelled in desperation, as the Shinigami cut the connection between the spectre of Minato to his body with the knife. Minato's body went limp and fell to the ground, as the Shinigami grabbed the spectre by the neck, narrowing his eyes at it. It shrunk to a blue orb before the Shinigami held it to his stomach, absorbing it.

"**For now.."** The God of Death finished, before looking down to Naruto, still unconscious in his arm. Putting the Knife back in his teeth, the Shinigami, kneeled down to the former Yondaime's body, and put Naruto in its arms.

Standing back up, the Shinigami looked around, the forest and mountains of the area almost completely destroyed. The Shinigami looked one last time at Naruto, before he flickered out of existence, as if he was never there in the first place.

Seconds later, the Sandaime, along with a squad of ANBU appeared in the clearing. Seeing the body of Minato, the Sandaime's eyes widened, before they narrowed on the child in his arms. Seeing the seal on the Child's stomach, marking him a Jinchuriki. Walking forwards, the Sandaime held a hand up, telling the ANBU with him to stand back, as they silently acknowledged the order.

Kneeling beside Minato and the child, his head lowered. He set his hand on Minato's head for a moment and closed his eyes, "So, you went through with the plan after all.." he muttered before looking at Naruto, tracing the seal with his fingers. His eyes narrowed minutely as he noticed that Minato hadn't been able to place the **Uppun Kyushu no Fūin**(Seal of Resentment Absorption). Sarutobi picked up the unconscious Naruto, before turning to the ANBU, "Take the Yondaime's body to the village." He ordered, and with a nod, an ANBU with a boar mask stepped forward, picking up Minato's body, and took off into the trees, followed quickly by the remaining 3 squad members.

Sarutobi looked at the devastation around him, a cold breeze blowing around him, before looking down at Naruto, "Thanks to the Yondaime's sacrifice.."

"...You shall be Konoha's Greatest Weapon.." The Sandaime muttered, before disappearing in a **Shunshin.**

Up above the destroyed landscape, the Shinigami with his cloak billowing around him, floated in mid air. Looking down at where the Sandaime had just disappeared, He gave a smirk before looking towards the village of Konoha.

"**Beware Sarutobi.. When next we meet… **_**The hour will strike for you**_**…"**

**Prologue: 2 End**

**Well theres your next chapter! :)**

**Took a little longer than I thought it would, but i had a little trouble on this one lol. Obviously, if you hadn't figured it out from the hints last chapter, Naruto is a Saiyan. Theres going to be a time skip next chapter. It will touch on Naruto's childhood, then fast track through til he graduates. I'm just going to say now, that I'm trying to make characters believable. **

**I'm pretty excited about the next one. We'll finally be getting into the real story, and not all this background stuff, but it had to be done, so I got it overwith. **

**If you're trying to guess what I'm planning on doing with the Kyuubi... You're probably wrong, but i wouldn't mind hearing your guesses lol. By the way, if anyone knows japanese I'd appreciate it if you could check if "****Uppun Kyushu no Fūin" even makes any sense lol.**

**If you do leave a review, and ask a question, please either login, or leave a contact email that i can send to. Had a couple people ask questions but I had no way to answer.**

**So Ill answer here.. lol**

**to Me: Given how the Shinigami is the literal **_**God Of Death**_**, it stands to reason that he could save someone.. From **_**Death**_**.. and heal them. Yes, Sasuke will have a role.. Thats all I'm saying. I'd talk more about the Shinigami, but that would give away too much.**

**This chapter pretty much answers all the others. lol**

**Well, thats it for me, for now! Leave a review if you want! :) and be sure to check out my profile to see the pic of Naruto. :)**

**Later!**


End file.
